1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing needles, and more particularly to a finishing needle for use with yarn or other like materials for weaving ends of yarn back into a knitted item when finishing the work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knitting is a technique for producing a two-dimensional fabric from a one-dimensional yarn or thread. In weaving, the threads are always straight, running parallel either lengthwise (warp threads) or crosswise (weft threads). By contrast, the yarn in knitted fabrics follows a meandering path (a course), forming symmetric loops symmetrically above and below the mean path of the yarn. These meandering loops can be stretched easily in different directions, which gives knitting much more elasticity than woven fabrics; depending on the yarn and knitting pattern, knitted garments can stretch as much as five hundred percent. For this reason, knitting was initially developed for garments that must be elastic or stretch in response to the wearer's motions, such as socks and hosiery.
For comparison, woven garments stretch mainly along one direction (the bias) and not very much, unless they are woven from stretchable material such as Lycra. Knitted garments are often more formfitting than woven garments, since their elasticity allows them to follow the body's curvature closely. By contrast, curvature is introduced into most woven garments only with sewn darts, flares, gussets and gores, the seams of which lower the elasticity of the woven fabric still further. Extra curvature can be introduced into knitted garments without seams, as in the heel of a sock. The effect of darts and flares can be obtained with short rows or by increasing or decreasing the number of stitches. The thread used in weaving is usually much finer than the yarn used in knitting, which can make the knitted fabric bulkier and have less drape than a woven fabric.
If they are not secured, the loops of a knitted course will come undone when their yarn is pulled. This is known as ripping out or unraveling knitting. To secure a stitch, at least one new loop is passed through it. Although the new stitch is itself unsecured (“active”), it secures the stitches suspended from it. A sequence of stitches in which each stitch is suspended from the next is called a wale. To secure the initial stitches of a knitted fabric, a method for casting on is used. To secure the final stitches in a wale, one uses a method of binding off. During knitting, the active stitches are secured mechanically, either from individual hooks in the case of knitting machines, or from a knitting needle or frame in hand knitting.
The process of knitting involves holding the active stitches so that the stitches do not drop, releasing the stitches after they are secured and passing new bights of yarn through the fabric, usually through active stitches. In very simple cases, knitting can be done without tools, using only the fingers to do these tasks. However, knitting is usually carried out using instruments, such as knitting needles, knitting machines or rigid frames. Other accessories are used to prepare yarn for knitting, to measure and design knitted garments, or to make knitting easier or more comfortable.
The knitting project must be “finished.” Finishing is the process of weaving ends of the yarn back into the project. If not done correctly, the yarn can unravel and cause the knitted item to fall apart, or cause a weak or uncomfortable spot on the item that leads to premature wear.
For every knitting project it is necessary to weave in at least two ends when finishing the work; the excess yarn at the cast on edge and the excess yarn at the bound off edge. More complicated or larger projects, such as blankets or multi colored or striped sweaters, may have many end pieces of yarn that must be woven back into the work.
Items that are commonly used by knitters to weave the loose ends of yarn back into the project are darning needles and crochet hooks. Darning needles are similar to sewing needles except that they are larger and have a larger eye. Darning needles work effectively to weave the ends of the yarn back into the project. When weaving in the ends, at least two changes of direction are needed to secure most kinds of yarn. However, when the yarn pieces become short, each change of direction can require re-threading the needle. This process can be very tedious, especially when working with large numbers of yarn ends. Crochet hooks are often used, but they can snag the intervening rows of stitches, and are no less tedious to use with a large number of yarn ends. There is a need, therefore, for a finishing needle that can be used to quickly and efficiently weave in a large number of yarn ends with minimal turning and re-threading. Thus, a finishing needle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.